


May 13, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm eager to suffer with you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl.





	May 13, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm eager to suffer with you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as the injured father and daughter winced after a battle.

THE END


End file.
